$\begin{cases} g(1)=0 \\\\ g(2)=5 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-2) + g(n-1) \end{cases}$ $g(3)=$
Answer: ${g(3)}={g(1)}+{g(2)}={0}+{5}={5}$ $g(3)=5$